Check Yes Juliet
by imtotallysane
Summary: Juliet Rosario has never been a normal 'girl' and doesn't plan on changing that aspect of her personality for anyone, though this also complies with the fact that she has never been 'adored' by anyone. Once moving next door to the Hecks, she finds that she has caught the attention of handsome Axl Heck, and has not the slightest idea of how she should handle it (I suck at summaries)
1. And So They Meet

"Were here!" My mother yelled to me and my brother in the backseat when we approached a boring-looking two story house. I groaned as we got out and the hot air engulfed my body.

"This sucks, why Indiana anyways? We used to live in one of the best cities of America!" I yelled, then my mother approached me with some of my boxes.

"Indiana is a lot cheaper, Juliet. Besides, Los Angeles was _hell_." Then shoving the boxes into my arms, she walked over to the car. "Wake up Shane! We need to get all these boxes in by sundown." Yelling at my sleeping brother though, didn't seem to suffice, as she followed up her actions by pouring her ice water down his head. He was so shocked that he shot up quickly from his previous position, hitting his head on the ceiling of the car.

"What the hell." He muttered to himself while rubbing his head. I snickered at his actions, apparently loud enough for him to be offended by my amusement. "Whatever Juliet." Was his response, though I was already making my way inside our new home, wanting to claim my bedroom first.

The master bedroom was of course already populated by my parents' things, so I choose a considerably sized room with a small bathroom attached. I set down the three heavy boxes I was handed, and went over to open the curtains to the sole window in my room. I had a smile on my face, expecting to see some scenery, but was utterly disappointed to be faced with an identical window. I frowned, no one seemed to be in the room, but clothes, food boxes, and two beds could be seen strewn around. Sighing, I opened the window to at least let in some fresh air when I was unpacking.

* * *

It was around 18:00 when I finished setting up the basics of my new room. You know, hanging up clothes, moving in my bed, and setting up all my shelves with things that I was most likely never going to touch again, but kept them for the presence of past memories. The only thing left to be done was hanging up all my posters and pictures, which was more work than it seemed. My phone began to play a song that I was not very 'into' at the moment, and skipped to the song _Check Yes Juliet _by We The Kings. I smiled, and put the song on repeat while turning it up to full volume. This song has just always been one of my favorites since my old friend showed it to me, merely for the reason that my name was mentioned. I sang along and began to hang up my pictures, most of which consisted of my favorite bands. I picked up the box labeled _Pierce The Veil/All Time Low _and began the task.

"Run baby, run!" I sang along as taped a comical photo of Alex Gaskarth and Vic Fuentes to my wall. Thirty minutes had passed and I was almost halfway done with my great wall of pictures.

"Hey!" A deep, unfamiliar voice called from behind me. I jumped and spun around quickly, turning down my music. I saw no one in my room, and became confused. I walked over to my window and saw a guy about my age leaning on the window sill across from mine.

"What the hell! You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!" I yelled, but he only responded with a smirk. "Who are you anyways?"

"Axl Heck, your new neighbor. My mom just invited you guys over for dinner and I wanted to know who got the room next to mine." I must admit, he was quite handsome, but not making any sense.

"What? No she didn't." I dead panned. Suddenly, my father called for me.

"What dad?!" I yelled back, it seemed as if he were too lazy to actually come upstairs and tell me whatever it was that he was about to.

"Our next door neighbors just invited us over for dinner! We're going to leave in thirty minutes!"

I looked back over at Axl who was once again throwing me a handsome smirk. Handsome, maybe, but annoying none the less. "So I was just wondering if you wanted to TURN DOWN YOUR STUPID MUSIC!" That was probably the worst decision he could ever make.

It was my turn to smirk. "You know what? I actually think it's not loud enough." I smiled and hooked my phone up to the speakers, singing along to that same song as Axl's face became overcome with grief. I danced back over to my wall and continued to put up my pictures with a grin from ear to ear.

* * *

"Ew mom, why do I have to wear a stupid dress?" I complained as she made me squeeze into a dark blue, subtly floral-patterned dress. It was pretty, but frankly, my boobs were way too big for this.

"You look nice! Besides, be happy, I heard Mrs. Heck mention they have kids that will be attending Orson High as well." Sighing, she began to walk out of my room. "Just win them over with that 'charming' personality of yours." I couldn't even be offended by her comment, as we all knew that I was just a sarcastic asshole. I made my way down the hall, running into Shane on my way down the stairs.

"Whoa, goth girls wearing a dress?" He joked.

"I know right? Except there's no need to worry, she'll look intelligent standing next to her half-wit of a brother anyways." I exclaimed, and then we began to fight.

"Stop it you two!" My father yelled while putting on his jacket and heading out the door.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"Jerk off" Was my response before heading out the door and following my parents over to the Heck household. _What an odd last name…_

* * *

The dinner was going surprisingly well considering Axl kept sending me glares from across the table, though everyone was too enthralled in their own conversations to notice. "This chicken and gravy is really good, Mrs. Heck." I told her with a smile, trying to cut through the tension between me and her eldest son.

"Why thank you dear! Although I must admit I only bought it at the store." She trailed off meekly. _I should have known there wouldn't be any home-cooked meals in this house. _

Smiling, I responded anyways. "Then you have very good taste."

"Your such a kiss-up." Shane mumbled from next to me.

"Better than being a down-graded loser." I replied through gritted teeth, then causing us to start elbowing each other back an fourth.

"So!" My mother started nervously, "are your kids going to be attending the High School down the street tomorrow?"

"Uhm, yes. My eldest son, Axl will be there as a junior, and my daughter Sue will be a freshman." Oh, so I have classes with this guy? Just great.

"Oh, my youngest, Juliet, will be a junior! Her brother Shane is a senior, though." My mother replyed awkwardly. I noticed that we all went quiet again, and felt compelled to leave.

"May I be excused to go wash off my dish?" Although the question seemed invalid as I was already getting up out of my seat.

"Oh you really don't need to do that, Axl go help her." Mr. Heck responded.

"Its quite alright." I tried, but it seemed as if I would be stuck with him helping as he was already following me into the next room. I walked quickly over to the sink, trying to avoid the conversation that was about to happen. "You know I think I can manage washing a plate by myself."

"Yeah but I wanted to talk, you never told me you were going to be a junior, too." He inched closer to me but I moved further away.

"It never came up." I still hadn't looked up at him, and was surprised when I ran into him while trying to put away my dry dish.

"Too scared to look at me?" I was pushed up against the counter by him, and looked over at the table to see that we were out of their sight.

"No," stubbornly, I continued to look anywhere but at his face. He used his hand to lift my chin, and our lips were inches apart. I was too stunned to do anything as he leaned in.

"Juliet! Come tell the Hecks about your volleyball scholarship!" My mother yelled, saving me. I quickly escaped from under his weight, and gladly made my way back to the dinner table.

**A/N: So I am having major feels, and there was like no fanfictions on The Middle, so i believe this was more than needed. I really hope that, if I have any readers, you enjoy this fic bc I enjoy writing it. Encouragement needed! c: **


	2. So, Do You Think It's Worth A Shot?

My alarm broke the still silence of the night; The chorus to _In The End _by Black Veil Brides Blaring from my phone, somewhere hidden in the inky darkness of my room. I immediately got up, searching frantically for my phone that was somewhere on my messy bed. Violently yanking my comforter down from my bed, I noticed that my phone lay at the foot of the bed. Turning off the alarm, I sighed. Today was my first day at Orson High, meaning I would once again have to face Axl.

After the little incident last night I had distracted myself for the remainder of the dinner. I could feel Axl's eyes on me the entire time, though refused to look back and meet them with my own. Realizing that we almost kissed mustered up feelings that I wished I didn't have. I was never one to depend on a guy to make myself happy, and I didn't want that to change. I loved being independent, and with a heavy volleyball schedule and AP classes, how would I have time to care about anything else? Well, besides music of course.

I headed down the stairs and saw my brother already down stairs, eating his cereal. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey. I can't give you a ride today, I have to go to football try outs and the field is on the other side of campus."

"It's fine. See you after school?" I asked hopefully, he gave me a faint smile in return.

"Yeah, see you later Juliet." Then he headed out the door, leaving his bowl on the table. I rolled my eyes at his actions, and then took care of his dirty dishes. Sure we fought sometimes, but in all honesty we were pretty close.

I headed out the door with my phone in hand, headphones in as I selected Pierce The Veil's album _Collide With The Sky. _It was only 07:00 and as I walked passed Axl's house I thought I would be safe for the time being. I thought wrong.

Surely enough, out came Axl Heck carrying a sports bag in hand, catching up to greet me. "Hey Juliet." He said coolly while walking up beside me. I took out one of my earphones and looked over at him.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" I would think he was the type to sleep in as much as possible.

"There's football try outs today." It was easy to tell that he was eager to try out. It was funny; I didn't think he was one for sports, either. Shows how much I know.

"You're going? That's kind of cool, my brothers going to be there." I responded.

"He's a senior right?" Axl asked and I nodded. "So I heard you're going to be on the volleyball team."

That was an understatement, obviously, as I was forced to talk about how I had gotten a scholarship to Orson to be on the varsity team. Smiling, I looked back over at him. "I was meaning to ask you, how does the Varsity team play?"

He shrugged. "I have no clue; I never went to a game." Was his honest reply, but then he smirked. "Although I think that will change this year, you'll probably look great in those tight shorts." He started to look at my butt, but I laughed and shoved him over playfully.

"Sicko." We both laughed, and reaching the school, we said goodbye and I made my way to the front door. Not being able to contain it, I smiled while walking into the moderately filled halls. I finally found my locker and set it up. Throwing in my books and putting a magnetic mirror on the wall, I felt satisfied. Before shutting the metal door I looked in the mirror. My almost waist-length dark brown hair was straightened, and my eyes had the usual black winged eyeliner. I closed the door and looked down at my black soled vans, skinny jeans, and sweater, then looked at how different I looked than all the other girls. My schedule told me that my first period was AP French in room 62.

Walking into the room, I found that not many took the class, and found a seat next to a blonde haired girl on her phone in the middle of the rows. Once I sat down, she looked up at me and smiled, compelling me to do the same. "Hey, I'm Juliet."

"Oh so you're the new student! Everyone's been talking about you." She told me excitedly, though I remained puzzled.

"It's only 7:30, how could people even know about me?" It came out as more of a laugh than a question, but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"You are the first new student in a while, people usually move _away _from the middle of nowhere." Laughing, she continued, "my name's Alyssa."

Just as me an Alyssa got to talking, I found out that she was going to try out today after school for volleyball as well. Then, the teacher walked in, ending our conversation for us.

* * *

"So how are you liking Orson, Juliet?" Alyssa asked during our free period. I shrugged off her question, seeing a curly haired guy walk down the halls, sight set towards us. She pulled me aside quickly. "So I see you've met Axl." Her voice was down to an excited whisper as she raised her eyebrows in suggestion.

"No! Not like that, at least." I sighed, though Alyssa didn't believe any of it. "I mean, I moved next door to him and we walked to school together today. It's nothing big."

"Nothing big? Are you joking? Axl has never treated a girl like that." What did she mean by that, he only walked me to school.

"Wait what do you mean by-"I was cut off by her shushing me. Axl waltzed over with a knowing smile.

"Talking about someone interesting ladies?"

"What's it to you?" Not used to hearing comebacks, he gave a bemused smile.

"Oh just wondering if I had a chance asking a certain someone on a date tonight." Once hearing his answer, Alyssa hit my arm. Silently telling me to reply yes, although I wouldn't give it to him that easy.

"It depends on who that person is." Even I couldn't believe I replied with a maybe, but I had so lets see where this goes.

"This new girl named Juliet, have you met her?" Axl played along.

"I think so, stunning personality and incredibly talented?"

"Yeah, not to mention how incredibly beautiful she is." He added and I had to will down the blush that threatened to tell just who was winning this battle. "So, do you think it's worth a shot?" His face had an incredibly cute questionable look to it.

I smiled back. "I would say so."


	3. It's not funny! Its embarrassing

"So, I've heard you and that kid Axl are going on a date tonight." Shane told me once we were driving home that day.

"What the hell?! He literally just asked me like two hours ago, how do _you_ know?" I was astonished at how fast news travels in that school and that people care a ridiculous amount about other people's private lives.

"But the point, are you really?" He asked while quickly looking over at me, then returning his eyes on the unoccupied road ahead of him.

"Well, yeah. It's not that big of a deal, though." Heat had risen to my cheeks and I looked out the window in an attempt to hide it from Shane.

"Uh, I would say that your first date is a big deal." My eyes widened immediately at what he said.

"Oh my god please don't mention that to him!" I yelled and he started to laugh at my panic. "It's not funny, Shane. It's embarrassing." I told him while pulling my sweatshirt sleeves over my hands. "I'm seventeen years old and I'm so ugly I haven't even been on a date." Was what I mumbled more to myself, though it appears as I may have spoken a little too loud.

"I hate to say it Juliet, but you're beautiful." Laughing at his suggestion, I actually started crying it was so funny. "It's not a joke, you really are. Also, lots of guys have admired you, I've _seen _it. You just pay no attention to them."

"_Sure._"

* * *

I was getting ready in my room, not really sure what I should wear for a date. I know that in movies they dress up for dinner, but dress casually for movies. Axl never told me where we were going, so I was really lost. Asking Shane would just be awkward, so I decided to just wing it.

I put on my Pierce The Veil crewneck sweater with black skinny jeans, and the same black soled vans I was wearing today. Thinking I should probably do a little more, I sprayed some more of my perfume on, and looked in the mirror.

"Hey hot stuff!" I heard that same male voice call from outside my window. I smiled and walked over to find Axl standing there in that same position I had first seen him.

"Could say the same for you." I said referring to how he had put on a nice shirt with his letterman jacket. "Where are we going anyways?" My question was answered by him telling me it was a surprise, and that I was to meet him in the front yard.

Walking down with a smile, I saw my brother lounging on the couch with an absence of my parents. "Mom and dad not back yet?"

"They have that seminar all week, remember?" Although I didn't recall any mention of them being gone for a week, I nodded all the same. They are rarely ever home, anyways.

I opened the door and the cold air engulfed me, then I spotted Axl in his car, waiting for me to join him. Getting in with a huge smile, he began to drive the car away from my house. Then further, away from the little neighborhood we lived in. We pulled up to tree orchard, though it was fenced off with barbed wire. I nervously exited out of the car and saw that Axl had a basket in his hand and was heading to the fence.

"Uhm, Axl, are you sure this is safe?" I questioned, suddenly feeling like a giant wimp.

He smiled all the same, "don't worry about it. I've been here before; just trust me on this one." He extended his hand, and I took it. He led us to the fence and handed me the basket. Taking off his jacket, he threw it over the top of the barbed wire, thus allowing him to hop over without harm. I handed him the basket and he helped me over, me blushing at how close we were. We walked over into the orchard, and he stopped, taking out a blanket from the basket.

"Whoa, a picnic? Fancy." I told him as I sat down.

He laughed. "That's not all.." then he pulled out candles, lighting them and then sitting down next to me.

"Candles too? Well aren't you just grade A romantic."

* * *

Later on, after we had eaten, we were both laying out under the stars. It was cold out and not noticing, I had cuddled up to his side. We were just lying there peacefully, till he spoke up.

"So, about the other night. I knew I was a little forward, but why did you try to avoid me so much?" He then turned over to face me.

"Honestly It's…" I then stopped and gave a small laugh. "I can't, It's too embarrassing." I told him and kept looking up at the stars.

"Oh, come on. I swear I won't laugh."

I turned over and held my breath. "Okay, but remember your promise." After reminding him, I sighed deeply. "I've never actually had a guy show interest in me when it wasn't some stupid joke."

Axl's face scrunched up in confusion. "I find that hard to believe."

"No, it's true. That's why when I saw that someone as handsome as you were even looking at me, I could have sworn it was some plot to humiliate me. So I _promised_ myself that I wouldn't fall for you." Was my honest reply to him, and he too gave a heavy sigh.

"And now?" The question that hung in the air filled my mind. I remembered that I had only met him yesterday, though I also remembered that he could make me feel like no one else ever had. That he made me feel like the most beautiful, important girl in the world. And even though I didn't know what love felt like, I had a feeling this was it.

I looked back over at him, and saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't of lust, but that of pure affection and care.

Our lips finally met.

**A/N: Oh wow I haven't written fanfiction in a while now. I really hope this isn't terrible, I tried to make it fluffy and to the point. Idk. Reviews are greatly appreciated! c: Im also sorry for these short chapters.**


	4. The Scary Godmother Is Way Better

These last few months at Orson have been the most interesting in my life. I must admit, I really could have never seen myself with a boy like Axl. You know, real. Okay, no, but in all honesty he's a really big softie and I believe myself to be lucky to know that I can occasionally see that side of him. _Occasionally_.

It turns out that Axl did make the varsity football team, and his sister is the chicken that's serves the purpose of trying to bring spirit to the games, I think. Brick and I have also developed a friendship, built on a foundation of books. I help Axl study and when he is at practice, Brick and I usually end up talking. I recommend him books, and he does the same for me, besides, we all know that I can't talk about John Green with Axl.

So today is Halloween and I can honestly say that I am feeling pretty normal. I've never really liked Halloween, though this came as a huge shock to my family and friends as I have apparently developed a somewhat 'spooky' persona, and I am just supposed to automatically like the holiday. But truthfully, I am a _huge _Christmas person, and St. Patrick's Day for some reason. I have no clue as to why that is because I am not even the slightest bit Irish, although that's a different story for people with longer attention spans. As of now, it is beginning to darken outside and I shut off all the lights in the house to ward off trick-or-treaters seeing as my brother went to a party and I bought this bag of Swedish Fish and Sour Patch for myself.

Already into my baggy sweats, I grabbed all the Halloween movies I would be watching tonight and plopped onto my bed, pulling up the bag of candy for me to enjoy. I was invited to go to a party myself, mostly just because I am with Axl, but I declined politely and told the person that I had plans. Axl was pretty upset about this because he had the crazy idea I was going as some Playboy Bunny this year, but got over it. I think he ended up going to the party anyways. But really, a _Playboy Bunny_? In his dreams.

I put in the first _Halloween Town _and got comfortable. Then opening up my firs bag of candy, I began what was probably going to be a long, sugar filled night.

* * *

"Hmph." I sighed as the credits rolled to the last movie in the _Halloween Town _series. I was out of movies to watch, because _A Nightmare On Elm Street _was not an option, and searched Youtube for a Halloween special I used to watch when I was little called _The Scary Godmother. _Surprised in every way, I found the two full versions ready to watch with no interruptions. "Hell yeah!" I screamed in victory.

I was halfway through the first one and had a smile on my face, till I suddenly heard knocking on my window. Getting up, I walked over to find Axl halfway over the edge of his windowsill. "What are you doing?" I questioned him as I opened up the door. "Aren't you supposed to be at a party or something?"

He shrugged and began to climb through my window. "It was lame so I bailed. Anyone home?" He looked around my messy room in the dim light, and saw that I was watching something before he had come in. "What are we watching?" Axl said as he, too plopped down onto the bed.

Standing over him, a questioning smile came over my face. "We? What makes you think I want you here?" I joked, sitting down next to him.

"No one can reject the Ax man!" Laughing, he then woke up my computer screen, seeing that I was watching a cartoon meant for five-year-olds. "Oh my god, my girlfriends a dork."

I gasped. "I am so not!"

"Dork!" Was still the word that came out of his mouth. "Who even watches this anymore?" This was meant to be rhetorical, but I answered anyways.

"Me. The one who just so happens to decide exactly how much action you get so I suggest you be nice to this 'dork'" Satisfied and proud, I remained sitting on my bed with a defeated looking Axl. I pressed play, continuing the play back of childhood memories.

"BORING!" Axl sighed, not ten minutes after I pressed resume. He went over to my dresser, and saw that I had _A Nightmare On Elm Street_. Turning back to me, he had a devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

"Axl you dick," was what could be heard from my incoherent muttering as the film progressed. "I'm never letting you pick the movie aga-AH!" I jumped, burying my face into his now bare chest. Weird, I don't remember him changing into his boxers. I looked up at his face to find he was completely enthralled in the movie. Adjusting my position, I laid back on his chest, closing my eyes to relax.

* * *

"You know we still have classes tomorrow." I mumbled to Axl, who was currently playing with my messy hair.

"Ugh, do we have to go?" He closed my laptop and set it on the ground, then lay next to me. "We could just stay here the whole day…" Then he gave me a light peck on my lips, which then caused him to give me another, and this soon progressed into something more. My hands found their way up to his dark curls, and his around my waist. The intensity of this kiss was much more than any of the previous we have shared. It held more passion, more _need_. Right when he began to move his hands further down, right when I was beginning to need him as much as he needed me, I heard rumbling downstairs.

"Holy shit." Were the words that broke the best kiss I have ever had, and what followed only made matters worse.

"Juliet? Were home!" I heard my mom yell, quickly approaching my room.

I pushed Axl off the side of my bed in a panic, and he landed on the floor with a loud _thump_. He managed to crawl under just before my mother opened the door. Shutting my eyes, I quickly went limp as if I were asleep.

"Juliet, are you asleep?" She asked in a more hushed tone. I remained motionless. I heard the door shut, but waited a couple minutes before moving.

"Okay, I think were good." I spoke into the darkness, hearing Axl get up from under the bed.

"Do you thin she'll come back in?" He asked while walking over to the door.

"She usually doesn't, why?" Watching him walk over and lock the door, he returned to my bed, lying face down into one of the pillows.

"Cock blocker." The muffled reply sent me into silent giggles, then cuddled up to his side.

**A/N: Wow so people actually read this? I am so happy, I check on it every day. I wanted to give you guys a Halloween special on Halloween, so this was a bit rushed, but I think it turned out okay. I promise the next chapter will be more event filled, but I thought this was kind of cute. Anyways, review suggestions and I'll give you credit! I refuse to abandon this story! **


End file.
